Love Confusion I have the time of my life
by N.T's Fanfiction
Summary: Set at the end of the Dirty Dancing movie. Please read and review. Pairing: Johnny and Baby. ONESHOT.


**Love Confusion ( I have the time of my life)**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the movie, characters or whatever attached to Dirty Dancing, only own this story. **  
>AN:**this is a repost, so if it looks familiar to you it is because I changed it a bit and reposted it again, hope you like the story :)  
>The lyrics come from Kat Deluna- Love confusion<p>

**xX-Natasja-Xx**

_Don't know how we got this far  
>So attached now and this gets me<br>Like a thief you stole my heart  
>And I fallen in love so unfairly<br>(Boy I hate that my)  
>World revolves around you<br>(And I hate my heart)  
>Cause it hurts without you<em>

Baby was laying in her bed, Johnny just got fired because of her, if she just could leave her nose out of other people's lives she would never got involved with someone like Johnny and then they wouldn't had fall in love with each other, cos that it was for her, she loved him and she knew that he loved her too although they didn't say it out loud to each other yet. It all started when she saw him dance for the first time with Penny, god he looked so hot and the way he danced, she never saw a man dance like he did that evening.  
>At that moment she still thought that he was romantically involved with Penny.<br>It was that time that they 'asked' her to fall in for Penny one evening so she could go to that doctor, she never should have done that. She loved to dance with Johnny and the time she spend with him was the best time she had, but that was how they fell in love with each other, how she fell in love with him.  
>She never should have let herself fall in love with him, it was because of their relationship that Johnny got fired and that she got in trouble with her dad.<br>Then he left and she didn't know if she would see him again anytime soon or if she ever would see him again in the future at all.  
>She just stayed in bed all night thinking about him and in the end she cried herself to sleep.<p>

_Why, why am I so lost in you?  
>And I don't even know me anymore<br>Why, I don't know why I'm so confused  
>Cause I'm hating that I love you this much boy<br>Confused  
>I'm Confused<br>I'm Confused_

The next morning she woke up from a weird sound, she looked up to see her sister Lisa tossing clothes out of the closet, trying to find something suiting for the talents show from that day "good morning Lisa" she said with a fake smile not looking forward to this day at all. "Morning sleepyhead" Lisa said cheerfully as she answered her sister, when she looked up to Baby she saw her red puffy eyes and she walked over to her sister and sat down on the bed "what's wrong? Looks like you've been crying all night" she asked to her sister. "It's nothing" baby answered as she tried to ignore the subject "excited for the talents show?" she asked quickly.  
>"Yes of course I am" she happily said "I will do your hair if you want to" she said as she was playing with Baby's hair "hmm I think it looks nicer your way, when it is down" she smiled.<br>Baby just smiled back before getting up and get dressed for the day.

When they arrived at the talents show she sat down with her parents on a table, sitting in a corner. She didn't enjoy the talents show at all, but that was because she knew Johnny wasn't there to have fun with, and she didn't feel like being with the others at the moment. so instead she just sat there, watching everyone making a fool out of themselves.  
>she only applauded once but that was just for her sister, not that she was a great singer and in that hula outfit she really looked like a fool, but it was her sister so she never would laugh at her.<br>She saw her father walking towards Robbie and she saw him pulling out a paper although she couldn't see what it was she knew that her father was giving him money but if she really focused on her dad and Robbie, she could hear what they were saying and she was happy when Robbie made the mistake to tell her father that he knocked Penny up.

_You gave me goosebumps, every time  
>My heart skips a beat when you touch me<br>I'm so mesmerized  
>Who told you, you could be mine?<br>I'm mad at you for this nice surprise  
>(Boy I hate that my)<br>World revolves around you  
>(And I hate my heart)<br>Cause it hurts without you_

When the last chorus started, and she was happy to hear that this was almost to an end, she heard a familiar voice "Nobody puts Baby in the corner" and there he was her Johnny, He smiled at her and she smiled widely back, surprised to see him 'cos she thought he had left. "come on" he said as he handed her his hand. She took his hand willing, not knowing what his plan was and she walked with him to the stage. He went to the microphone "Sorry about the disruption folks.." he said as he saw Max Kellerman, his old boss, looking at him ".. but I always do the last dance of the season, this year someone told me not to, so I'm just gonna do my kind of dancing with a great partner.." he said as he looked at Baby now "..Who is not only a terrific dancer, but somebody who's taught me that there are people willing to stand up for other people no matter what it cost them.." he took a deep breath before continuing his sayings ".. somebody who's taught me, about the kind of person I want to be." He looked at her again and pointed at her "Miss Frances Houseman" he pronounced her with her full name, 'cos she wasn't a baby anymore so she didn't needed to be called baby anymore in his eyes. He walked over to someone and handed him the cd that he brought with him and seconds later _I've Had The Time Of My Life_ from _Bill Medley_ begun to play and they started dancing on the music, both happy to be in each other arms. At the end of the music everyone joined them and where dancing to and he was dancing there while she was watching him and the other people until everyone of the staff were standing before her ready to catch her if she would jump. She jumped into the crowd and they catched her and brought her softly to the ground, making sure she wouldn't fall. She took a look at Johnny and she saw that he wanted to give her another change for the lift and so she took it.  
>She run towards him and he lifted her up in the air "I did it" she thought to herself and when Johnny let her come down again she pulled him into a kiss, a passionate kiss.<p>

_Why, why am I so lost in you?  
>And I don't even know me anymore<br>Why, I don't know why I'm so confused  
>Cause I'm hating that I love you this much boy<br>You see I love you,  
>Then I hate you,<br>And I hate to, cause I love you  
>And I need you, then I don't need you<br>I don't know just what to do_

Later when the song almost ended and they wanted to go out, to go to a place where they could be alone so they could talk they passed her parents "I know you weren't the one who brought Penny in trouble" her father told Johnny who just nodded "When I'm wrong I admit I'm wrong" her father quickly added because he knew he was wrong about him, he turned to look at his daughter "You looked beautiful out there" he said as he gave her a comforting smile "Thanks dad" Baby said before she walked out of the room with Johnny.

The both of them went to Baby's room 'cos they couldn't go to johnny's old place since he was fired. "I missed you already" Johnny said as he kissed Baby on her sweet tasting lips. Baby returned the kiss " I thought I never would see you again" she said as a tear escaped from her eye. Johnny wiped away the tear as he looked her into her eyes "I will never leave you Baby" he assured her "I love you, I would miss you way to much" he said as he smiled at her. "I love you too" Baby told him and she kissed him "dance with me" she said as she got up and handed him her hand. He took her hand willingly and they danced like they always did. At the end of the dance he kissed her and lifted her onto the bed and they made sweet love to each other. After that they just layed there holding each other while they both fell asleep 'cos they both didn't have much sleep the other night, Baby because she was blaming herself for letting herself come so close to someone, and because she was the reason why Johnny got fired. Johnny didn't sleep the last night because he was thinking about what he could do, cos he wanted to do the last dance from the season with Baby even though he was fired.

_I think I hate you, yes I hate you  
>Wait, I love you, I love you<br>I'm really so confused,_

Hours later Baby woke up by a kiss onto her lips, she opened her eyes to find Johnny looking at her, smiling. "hey hun" he said as he smiled at her. Baby smiled back at him "do you always watch people sleeping?" she asked him with a grin on her face.  
>"I actually do" he said with a smirk. "I have some good news" he said as Baby sat up "I've got my job back, don't ask me how, I just heard it" he smiled. Baby kissed him on the lips as she wrapped his arms around him "that's great" she said as she kissed him again. "I don't live to far from here, so then we could manage something to be together" she smiled.<br>Johnny got off the bed and kneeled down on the floor before her "I know we just met, I know we still need to get to know each other, but I love you in a way I never loved someone, so Frances Houseman, do you want to be my wife?" He asked her as he opened a little black box that was coming out of his pocked. "Yes.. Yes" Baby said and she kissed him.  
>He slid the ring on her finger and kissed it before kissing her "I can't believe how much I love you, I never thought I could love someone so badly" he said. "I love you too" she smirked as she looked happily at the ring on her finger.<p>

They went downstairs to tell the others about their engagement, which Baby's father wasn't too happy with, but he accepted it because all what counted for him was to see Baby happy. Johnny told Baby that he came back to propose to her and to do the last dance with her before the season ended and incase she would say no. He told her that he was so proud of her for doing the lift and for what she wanted to do in her life and he told her what a incredible woman she was.

In the weeks after that they went to her place and they learned to know each other better and after a couple months going back and forth they decided to buy a small house in the middle of their places, so that he could go to work easily and she could visit her parents easily and so that they could be together all the days.

_I love you, yes I do, Why, why am I so lost in you?  
>And I don't even know me anymore<br>Why, I don't know why I'm so confused  
>Cause I'm hating that I love you this much boy<em>

**The end**

**xX-Natasja-Xx**

A/N: I'm not too happy about the last part of the end, but yeah hope you liked it and please review :) make my day

(p.s. my native language is Dutch, so don't suit me for any grammatical mistakes)


End file.
